Werewolf
by Kyri
Summary: Ken is a werewolf. simple as that. however, things take a turn when his teammates find out the hard way. Incompleat. sorry ^^
1. Setting up

Werewolf  
  
Ken sighted as he glanced out the window of the Koneko shop, eyes wistfully locking on the late after noon light. : If this rush continues, I'll never get out of here in time." He thought worriedly. His reverie was interrupted by Youji's playful voice, Ne, Kenton, found a lady you like?"  
  
"Meep! Nooo!" Ken replied blushing, and hurriedly going back to his cleaning. "Aww come on, you can't lie to me! Why else would you be staring off longingly into space?" The tall blonde said with a grin, which quickly changed to a shocked expression as the other boy ran out of the door with out so much as a good bye. Omi walked over to join the stunned playboy. "What's gotten into Ken-kun?" Omi asked with a voice a tad tinged with annoyance, " It's not like him to leave in the afternoon rush. Hmft! It's so busy, he knows we need him working." Youji shrugged "Eh, what can you do? Oh Ooooomi… you wouldn't mind helping Aya close up tonight?" he said, winding an arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders. "Why…?" Omi asked, peering up at Youji warily. "Cause I got a hot date tonight and ---" Aya tuned Youji and Omi out, just silently watching the door where Ken had run out, not like he'd ever show it… but he was worried. 


	2. The Change

Ken winced under the protection of his helmet, zooming down the highway away from the city. "Damn, It's starting… I hate winter and its early nights…" he thought to himself, hands gripping convulsively tighter to the handle bars of his motor cycle, pain lancing through him like hot knife slashes. Veering off the road onto a deserted field, swearing softly as he hurriedly got off the bike, tearing at the helmet. "Why does this have to happened to me…?" the brunette whimpered as he sunk to his knee's, hands clutching at his temples, damn, changing hurt. Cries of agony tore out of this throat, metamorphosing into howls as bright, winters full moon appeared.  
  
The dawn's crisp light awoke Ken from his nightmare, he sat up, only glad for the fact that he never remembered much whenever he changed, never mind the fleeting images of the hunt, blood lust, and kill. As always, he was covered in sticky blood. Looking around, he saw the half-eaten carcass of a deer, most likely taken from the zoo. The coppery smell of the animal's blood hung in the air all around, the taste filling his throat, choking him. With unconscious tears flowing down the soccer players face, he turned away, desperately wanting to throw up, if only to rid himself of the cloying taste, but he knew that he wouldn't, that…thing…(he refused to dignify it with the name werewolf) that he periodically became would never let him, forcing Ken to live with its sadistic aftermath. Pulling himself up, he went to search for his bike. 


	3. Assignment

Mid afternoon found a freshly showered Ken, a cheerful Omi, a half-asleep Youji and a stoic Aya gathered in the basement of their flower shop, clustered around Manx. Although as usual, Aya was only half-paying attention to the freaky red head, mostly his mind was on the boy beside him, Ken. The object of his hidden affections. He loved everything about the brunette, his enthusiasm, his passion, his lover for living things, the way he walked, the way he talked, the way his brown eyes turned to a golden amber when ever he was angry or distressed… which he appeared to be now, although no one else would have noticed, because Ken was hiding it (adorably or so Aya thought) behind his long chocolate bangs.  
  
"Could this thing be an escaped Musafumi relic?" Omi asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Well, " Manx replied, " The security camera's at the zoo could only pick up a vague, monstrous outline." As she said this, Max pushed the tape into the VCR. Ken flinched at the first staticy growl, for he recognized it. This sent him into a silent panic. "They're going to be hunting me!" he thought desperately to himself. Manx continued on, "The monster has only shown up on sporadic, but predictable dates. So far its only killed animals, you must stop it before it attacks a human."  
  
Although Ken appeared to be listening, even Manx could tell he was distracted by something by the way the poor boy was fidgeting. "Ken? Is there something wrong?" she asked. Ken didn't hear her, for his attention was too deeply focused on his own thoughts. "I'm scared, I don't want to be hunted! Oh god…is this how my victims and prey feel?" And so on and so forth. These thoughts dominated his entire being, until interrupted by a hard smack upside the head, so thoughtfully delivered by Youji.  
  
"Still mooning over that girl KenKen?" he said  
  
"There. Is. No. Girl. Get off it Youji!" Ken cried in frustration, rubbing the new sore spot on his head.  
  
"How about a boy then?" this gave ken a bit of a pause as the words sunk in.  
  
"No! I'm not into anyone!" Ken shouted as he got up and stalked angrily out of the room.  
  
"Ken!" Manx called, "What about the mission?"  
  
"I'm not in." came the reply, accompanied by the door slamming. "Oh well, " Manx shrugged, "What about the rest of you boys?"  
  
"I'm in." Aya grumbled  
  
"Guess so." Yawned Youji.  
  
"Yup." Chirped Omi, who was already researching on the computer. 


	4. Mission

The day of the next anticipated arrival of the beast came, as Aya, Youji and Omi filtered into position around the zoo. Earlier Youji had asked Ken what he was going to do on his "Nigh off" all he had gotten from the unusually sullen and jumpy brunette was that he was just going to be hanging around.  
  
Night fell and the cold air only heightened the full moon's brightness. Aya shivered distpite his long trench coat, there was just something about the mission that gave him the creeps. Although for the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on it. Thus Omi's voice that came cracking out of the COM startled him.  
  
"Abyssinian? Are you in position?" Omi asked  
  
"Check Bombay, west sides quiet. " he answered quietly  
  
"What about you Balinese?"  
  
" Yup, same here, " Youji's voice floated languidly over the COM link, " How's things in video land Bombay?" he asked Omi, who had set up in the zoo's security office, which was lined with camera receivers.  
  
"I don't see anything unusua—wait!…I see something! There's something h--- !" Omi's COM voice was interrupted by a low growl, a loud crash and then static. Youji swore, running to where Omi had been stationed. Along the way he met up with Aya, together, they cautiously entered the building. Something came running at them through the dar4kness. Just before Aya could swing his Katana or Youji string the thing up; the poor thing stepped in to the light, revealing himself as Omi.  
  
"O—Bombay, " Youji sighted in relief, "What happened?" Quaking, the youngest Weiss member pointed down the hall from whence he came. " I…I think I lost it… I managed to score a few hits, but my darts don't seem to have too much of an effect on it. " Before the other two could say anything, the sinister clicking of claws against the linoleum rang out, coming closer, and closer. The beast stepped into the light streaming in from the open door.  
  
In the split second before it attacked, the 3 guys got a good look at the towering monster. Long sharp claws graced its forepaws, and equally sharp but shorter claws adorned its hind paws. Its fur was brown/black, and wicked looking canines peeked out of the snarl on its muzzle. And its solid amber eyes were blazing with blood lust. Then it lunged. 


	5. The Attack

Youji was a bit faster to avoid the lunge, pulling Omi along with him, leaving poor Aya to bear the brunt of the attack. Aya would have been able to dodge but for the simple fact that the creatures attack pattern was very familiar, distractingly so. He bit back a groan of pain as he was forced to the floor by the wolf like creature. As he opened his eyes from the wince, Aya found himself staring up ton the amber orbs before him. The monster paused.  
  
To the werewolf, there was something familiar about its present pray, sent, sound, and sight. Something it liked, but at present couldn't understand. Accidentally, it locked gazes with its pinned target. "Violet…" it thought unwillingly, striking a correlation with its repressed human half, the vibration sent back was this "Aya! No!" the vehemence of the denial was enough to make the monster stop in its attack, if only for a moment. And Aya saw the amber fli8cker to a warm brown for a split second.  
  
This time lapse seemed to take an eternity, but in reality, it was only a moment. A moment long enough for Youji to recover and to entrap the beast in his wire, pulling the heavy thing off of poor Aya. Omi rushed over to give A7ya a hand up. : You ok abyssinian?" he asked worriedly. Aya nodded distractedly, as he stood, wincing a bit and brushing himself off. The monster was growling and struggling in its entrapment. It seemed very pissed off as blood started to flow from the wire cuts. Youji started to pull it tighter.  
  
"Stop." Aya said quietly, but commandingly. Youji stopped, even he knew better then to argue with the red head when he took that tone. Omi glanced at the monster, surprised to see that it had stopped to, if a bit subconsciously at his leader's command for a moment, the growled, struggling once more.  
  
Aya walked up to the held immobile monster, which promptly growled and snapped at him. Aya stood his ground, while Omi and Youji jumped back a little. "Be careful!" Omi hissed, earning a snap in his direction. "Abyssinian, " Youji piped up, "what are we waiting for? Our mission was to take the thing out, now lets do it and go!" his voice held a tinge of nervousness.  
  
"Have either of you ever heard of the werewolf legend?" Aya asked in his normal voice, as if there wasn't a giant wolf creature trying to bite off his face.  
  
"Are you saying that, is a werewolf, " Youji snorted, " Its impossible, werewolves are only myths."  
  
"So are precogs, telepaths, and telekentics…after meeting up with shwarz, nothing is impossible" Omi said.  
  
"True" the other blonde agreed, running a hand neverously through his hair.  
  
"How come you thing this is a werewolf?" Omi asked curiously.  
  
" I had Manx give me the dates of the previous sightings, and marked them down on a calendar that just happened to show the stages of the moon. The only thing they had in common with each other is that they all fell on dates that corresponded with a full moon. Like tonight." Aya answered calmly.  
  
" So what do you suggest, shooting it with a silver bullet?" Youji said sarcastically.  
  
" No, we don't have any." The icy leader man of Weiss said coldly, " We wait till dawn."  
  
"Umm… Abyssinian?" Youji asked, glancing slightly at the snarling, struggling creature, " I don't think my wire will hold out that long. " That's when Omi piped up  
  
" I don't think it'll have to, it's starting to tire." Both the older Weiss members took a closer look. Yes the beast's struggles were getting sluggish and pained. Its breathing was getting harsh with the tinge of a whine or whimper. Till finally it slumped over, panting heavily from exhaustion and blood loss caused by the thin cuts Youji's wire caused. Omi stepped closer, to test to see if the creature was truly exhausted or was just faking it to lull them into a false sense of security. The creature lifted its head at the noise, and made a halfhearted attempt to snap at the boy. 


	6. Knowledge

"Bombay, " Youji hissed, " What are you doing?"  
  
"Wanted to see if it was faking, " Omi answered, " You never know. Animals are very intelligent." He added.  
  
" Yeah, " Youji turned to say something to Aya, but his jade green eyes widened to see the swordsman walk the rest of the way nearer to the werewolf, and cautiously put his hand on its snout. It snarled, and tried to pull away, apprehensive at first, maybe even scared, but Aya calmly kept his hand there, starting to stroke gently, gazing levelly at it. Surprisingly enough, the monster subsided, lowering its head as far as the wires would allow, submitting to the caress. The two blondes looked on in shock and wonder.  
  
" I guess he proved dominant over it" Omi breathed quietly.  
  
"Heh, the guy can tame werewolves that are bent on dismembering him, and he still hides from the fangirls." Youji muttered, slowly getting over the shock. Omi couldn't help but laugh quietly at the taller boy's comment. Aya shot them both one of his respect, nay, scratch that, fear inspiring death glares. Both young and old ones meeped and backed off. What the boys had failed to notice in their banter was that it was getting quite close to dawn. The light of false dawn streamed in through the open door, a beam fell on the imprisioned wolf, causing it to raise its head. And it started to howl. 


	7. Surprise Surprise with dawns early light

Hiiii! I'm just adding a lil blurb here, I'm so happy! People have reviewed, and it's encouraging! ~cries~ I'm so happy! I just want to say thank you. ^^V  
  
And for those expecting horrible angst...too bad, I suck at writing angst.  
  
Howling and moving with renewed vigor; the monster started to struggle once more, trying to get away from the deadly light. Aya jumped back at the first sign of movement, watching with veiled interest. The movements seemed different from its earlier struggles, painiced, afraid. The light beamed down stronger and stronger as the figure tied up in Youji's wire slowly began to change. The howls morphed to screams, then to cries and wails of pain, then small, heart rendering whimpers as it ended. The physical part was no less intriguing, the frame shrunk to a less terrifying height, fur disappeared, although that had the effect of worsening the cuts because the fur had been acting as sort of protection. However, in the dim light no identifying features could be seen. Finally, the former werewolf, now in its human form stilled, and slumped over, unconscious. The uncaricaristly serious playboy let the poor boy (they could see it was a male) down gently, snapping his wire back in  
place, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this kid from somewhere.... Omi, the ever efficient, and the best at medical matters of the team was already getting his stuff out when Aya rolled the boy over, for once, the icy Katana wielding leader showed complete surprise when he saw the still forms face, it was...  
  
" Ken-kun!" Omi cried in shock, forgetting to use Ken's code name, (Siberian just for reference). At the mention of his name, the injured teen's eyes fluttered open groggily.  
  
Aya leaned over, with that tiny little hope of being the first seen by Ken, he looked down into the barely there eyes, and watched in fascination as the amber slowly darkened to soccer boy's normal brown, then inwardly frowned worriedly as they closed again, sending the clawed assassin back into unconscious.  
  
Youji watched unobtrusively over Omi's shoulder as the younger teen began treating the wire cuts that latticed over Ken's still form. " Wonder how he managed to keep that a secret, eh?" he mused out loud.  
  
"You know, I think this explains his strange behavior over the last month after Manx gave us this mission. He's been so jumpy, I couldn't figure out what was wrong." Omi said, finishing up.  
  
" That reminds me...what are we going to tell that luscious babe about, well, all this." Youji drawled, sweeping his hands out in a wide, all encompassing gesture. That's when Aya deemed it a good time to say something. He scooped up their unconscious teammate with a gentleness that really didn't seem like him. He said, "We'll think of that later. Come, we're going home." With that, he walked out, carrying Ken to the car they had taken to get there. 


	8. Home Again

Ok, this chapters gonna be a little tiny bit different, its mainly from Aya's POV, and he's a bit OOC. THANK YOU!!! Waaaaa! I love reviews. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Tell me if I'm succeeding? Oh, and thx for the reviews on my poem, " Cold" ^^  
  
The drive home was uneventful. Youji was at the wheel with Omi up front with him, Aya holding Ken oddly close in the back, saying nothing as usual. When they got back, the man of ice carried Ken to his apartment like he was a small child, and not a fellow assassin. Laying the sill form on his bed, Aya sat down, watching the smaller boy sleep. He couldn't help but think that Ken looked so innocent, so young...these were his last thoughts as he fell into an exhausted sleep next to the unconscious boy.  
  
A few hours later, the sun shone through the closed curtains, waking Aya up. Of course, normally that wouldn't have bothered him, like a cat, he rather liked sleeping in sunbeams, but there were some few mitigating factors. The main one being that something soft and feathery was tickling his nose. Aya blinked his violet eyes and looked down. Alright, make that soft and feathery brown hair, attached to the still asleep boy nestled up to him, it seems that Ken had sensed something soft and warm next to him, and cuddled up. " Kawaii... (1)" Aya thought, smiling a little. He had kinda fantasized about this for some time now and it was nice to know that it was even better in reality then in his dreams. The sound of argument on the outside drew his attention back to reality.  
  
As he had half expected, it was Youji and Omi. He could almost imagine the actions to the words he was hearing; he knew them so well. From his silent façade, he had watched them all, observing, getting to know actions and reactions, for further reference incase he needed to know for some reason. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
" Oh come on Omi! This is nuts, he tried to kill us!" that, was obviously Youji. Aya could just picture the tall man pacing back and forth with his arms waving in the air for extra emphasis.  
  
" Youji - Kun, please! Calm down." That was Omi, who had probably just laid one of his tiny hands on Youji's active arms. " It's under control for now...we cant just run into a rash decision blindly." Ah, the young one, rational as always. " I think we should wait for Aya-kun to show up." The kid added. So he did respect Aya's decision making power's, that was good to know.  
  
" I just think we should tell Manx and get this over with." Youji puffed, sounding like he was subconsciously responding to Omi's plea's by calming down somewhat. Mind you, I said somewhat.  
  
" Look Omitichi, I don't feel right about this, but we have to do something, what if next time Aya cant make him back down." The end of the sentence had a tiny meepish noise, that was probably Youji noticing that Omi had turned on the Great Big Puppy Eyes of Doom, GBPED for short. This had always had the effect of making the older man do what ever the younger one wanted. Anything. " Youji-kun...." Omi said, " I know this is weird, and I agree that Manx has to be informed, but its not something we can just blurt out."  
  
" Alright, alright kid.... Just stop looking at me like that." Aya heard the voices move away and fade out accompanied by footsteps down the hall.  
  
Aya snorted, that was a particular discussion he would rather have latter as he had something much more important to deal with. Like how long he could milk holding Ken in his arms with out being found out. Ok, first thing, the light streaming in from the window. There, solved easily by shifting a little bit to close the blinds even more. Second a valid excuse for being there if Ken woke up. Hmm...much more difficult.  
  
" Hmm, maybe I should pretend that imp still asleep if he wakes up...I was pretty tired after bringing him in. ~sigh~ I wish I didn't have to think of an excuse for this...and just be able to hold him. He's so soft and warm. But there's no way in this hell that he would feel the same way about me...Ah well, I must take my comforts where I can." 


	9. Wake up call

Ok! Here we go into the next chapter, this ones more from Ken's point of view, but there will be times it switches to Aya. As you may have well noticed, by the way I torment him so, that Ken is my favorite character, and the AyaxKen pairing is my fav pairing, though I like Ken with almost anyone but Omi or Nagi...I just don't see Ken as seme for some reason, and those two, except with each other would be anything but uke...^^; bear with.  
  
Warmth...comfort, these two feelings were the first that Ken's groggy mind registered when he started to awake. He cuddled closer, trying to ignore the first warning pains of soreness that ran all over his skin.  
  
" Now what is that fro--oh...right, I must have picked up some cuts last night." He thought to himself, remembering that it was one of those mornings. In his half aware state, the languid athlete relished in the fact that for once, he wasn't sick with the taste of blood filling his mouth, his being, and his soul. "However," his mind nagged at him, seemingly not content with just enjoying the morning, "there seems to be that little matter of something wrapped around you, and it sure ain't that blanket of yours." Hmm, food for though there. Ken opened his eyes and blushed; probably making the blood red hair that draped over his cheek blend into the skin. He froze, taking stock of this new revelation. Ok, this was the situation; he was curled up rather comfortable in Aya's arms, and tucked almost protectively under his chin, with the long, red eartails trailing over his cheek. Ken unfroze and eased up a bit, looking up at Aya's closed eyes, damn, he looked so different when he  
was asleep, normal, unicified...human. Ken sighed, this wasn't good. Aya would kill him if he woke up and found Ken in his arms... "Never mind that, " his mind screamed, "what is he doing here in the first place?" oh, good question. What was Aya doing in his bed?  
  
Then Ken remembered what morning it was.  
  
"Oh damn it!" he cried internally, squirming slightly in the hope to escape the embrace he so wanted to remain in, where he felt safe, protected, hidden from the world his other half loathed and wanted to kill, one by one. One intense, violet eye cracked open, and the marble skinned statue awoke. (Ok, awoke in Ken's point of view, we all know he was just faking it though ^^;) Aya yawned, looking for all the world to be a cat awakened from a nap in a luxurious sunbeam. Ken stuttered slightly, using the momentary distraction to wriggle out of Aya's arms and a bit away to the other side of the bed, hoping to all heaven and hell that the stoic man wouldn't notice, or kill him if he had.  
  
"A-Aya, what are you doing in here?" Ken asked nervously. Aya sat up with a huff.  
  
" I brought you home. Must have fallen asleep here..." he said, rubbing those startling purple ice orbs that passed for his eyes.  
  
"You brou---nononononnoo..This isn't happening. No, not at all..." the earth eyed assassin curled up in the corner of the bed, against the wall, away from his Katana wielding superior, who was may I remind you katanaless at the moment. Aya pursed his lips in confusion. " Ken? What are you babbling about?"  
  
"Ok kid, calm down, he probably found you on the front step or something," the babbling boy's mind reasoned, and this was the answer he had for the quaraless thing, " But I don't remember coming home this morning..." 


	10. Trust Me

~Dances around~ weee! Yay! So much encouragement! Please, keep those suggestions coming! ^^ Thank youuuuu! Sorry bout the delay, had major writers block. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn't extend it. Don't worry, the next chapters will be longer.  
  
"You brought me home?" Ken asked in feigned confusion, "From where? Where was I?"  
  
"The Zoo." Was the reply he got as Aya stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up to show the lean, lithe skin of his abdomen, which was even more pale then his normally exposed skin, and that's saying a lot. Ken blanched eyes wide with fear, not knowing exactly how much that his leader knew about him. Aya looked over at him, eyes softening slightly at the afraid boy. "Ken, please, calm down. How long." Was all that he said  
  
"How long what?" the terracotta coloured boy asked, confusion over coming fear.  
  
"How long has this been going on Ken." Came the dreaded cold reply. "How long have you been a werewolf." Ah, Aya, direct as ever it seems. Ken shrunk even further back, trying not to appear to cower, but it wasn't working too well. The taller man sighed slight and kneeled down on the bed, closer to the quivering male. " Ken." Aya said. The boy refused to look at him.  
  
"Ken, look at me."  
  
Ken raised his head, looking like a small child, lost and frightened, they're gazes locking, reminding both of that moment back at the zoo where Aya had made the werewolf obey.  
  
"Ken, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me." He said, radiating sincerity. For once, both sides of Ken, the human killer and the monster agreed. Yes, he could trust Aya...he had too. 


	11. Asking Questions but Getting No Answers

Whaaaaaaa! Writer's block go awaaaaaaay! ~Whines~ Well, oh well, here is the next installment! Enjoy! I'm sorry its short!!!  
  
  
  
Trust, a feeling that's hard to come by in the days and lives of incognito assassins, you never know who will keep your secret safe, and who will tell, killing you. Then there's the little things to trust about, your latest crush, your feelings of sorrow & hate, joy & happiness. Ken had trusted once, in a friend. In a friend that had betrayed him not once, but twice, and he had been forced to kill, now, this not only had killed Kase (for those out there who don't know, that's Ken's friend I was referring too) but poor Kenken's fundamental ability to trust anyone, even his team mates at the most deep level. But, could he trust Aya? Yes, he could, he'd proven to be, in Ken's mindset, to be pack, to be Alpha for that matter. What could he do but not trust him.  
  
Aya spoke once more. "Tell me. How long has this been going on?" Ken sighed, relaxing slightly, softening his demeanor.  
  
"I don't know…Its been happening to me ever since I can remember." He said, brushing his long bangs back with his hand, out of his expressive eyes, which Aya so loved to gaze upon.  
  
"Explain." Even though this word upon its self would be clipped, Aya said it softly, so not to cause the boy in front of him to become nervous once more. Only asking for information, not demanding it. The pale man realized that if he was going to get any coherent information from the tanned on in front of him, he would have to remain calm. But not his usual cold calm, but a more comfortable but firm kind.  
  
"Please Aya! I don't know… I don't remember…" Ken stuttered, drawing back, hearing echoes of "Momma Momma" reverberating in his mind.  
  
Aya saw the change in the poor kid's face and backed off. "Alright Ken, I believe you." He said with a sigh, damn it, he really was curious now. "Ah well, take your time Aya, curiosity killed the cat." He thought to himself, and couldn't help adding, "especially when dealing with canines." With that thought came a barely suppressed wiry grin that probably would have scared any one who say the foreign expression on his face.  
  
Aya eventually left, telling Ken to get some more rest. He sighed once he exited that emotion charged room. The tall red head looked around for signs of either Youji or Omi; fully expecting to be ambushed by them for his decision about Ken's little… "Condition". He heard the scrape of a footstep behind him, ah, that would be Omi, Youji would have made more noise then that. The tall red head turned to face the smallest of their number.  
  
"Aya-Kun?" Omi asked, looking up at Aya with his huge blue eyes.  
  
"Yes Omi?" He answered, knowing what was coming.  
  
"What are we going to do about Ken-kun?"  
  
Ah yes, that was the question of the day, what to do with the new side of Ken. "What do you mean Omi? Its his life and we should not interf—" Now it was Aya's turn to be faced with the GBPED's. (AKA Great Big Puppy Eyes of Doom), even he wasn't immune to that particular tactic.  
  
"I mean," said Omi, still pouring on the cuteness, " Are we going to tell Manx that Ken's a werewolf?"  
  
"No." said Aya derisively, brushing back his hair and gazing along the line of a sunbeam, "I for one do not think it is any of her business and I believe it wont cause us anymore problems." You see, Aya was confident in this because unknown to the others, he was rather good with animals and knew a lot of their ways, so, he knew he had established himself, at least subconsciously as someone that was to be listened to in Ken's caninish mind.  
  
"Aya-kun? Are you sure that's wise?" The short genki kid asked.  
  
"It may not be, but it's my decision. Are you contesting it?" He replied steadily.  
  
"No, no I'm not." The kid said smiling; looking for all the world like this was the out come he had wanted.  
  
Unknown to them all, Manx had heard every word.  
  
Night fell, and along with it came restless sleep for everyone. Omi had fallen asleep at the computer, trying to chat and complete physics homework and write up a mission report at the same time after a full shift at the Koneko. Youji had passed out again from an overdose of liquor used to "steady" his nerves. Ok, that was just the excuse he used, I guess he just felt like getting dead drunk. And Aya? Well, he was dreaming of his sister of course. That's what he dreamed about every night.  
  
In Ken's room the moonlight angled along the smooth lithe body like a white shroud. He was awake once more and staring out the window, thinking. He had woken up awhile ago, missing the companionship of his leader, he felt alone, bereft, cut off, well, I think you catch my drift.  
  
Suddenly, a black shadow appeared at the window, punching a hole through the glass and firing something at Ken before he could react. The boy felt numbness creep up from his shoulder where something sharp had pierced his skin. He cried out as the darkness of sedated sleep overtook him, and knew nothing more. 


	12. Revelations

As morning came, Omi paced the flower shop where he worked, cursing his fellow teammates on they're tardiness on showing up for shifts. Sighing, he decided that Ken was probably the most likely person to help him out, as Youji was probably suffering from another hangover and…well…Aya was just scary in the mornings. He trudged upstairs, muttering tiredly to himself and knocked loudly on Ken's door.  
  
"Ken-kun?" he called, "Are you awake yet? Youji was supposed to join me for first shift but he's not up yet, could you help me out?"  
  
No answer came from the closed door. So Omi knocked again  
  
"Keeeeeennnn---Kunnnnn!!"  
  
Again, there came no answer.  
  
"He's probably still asleep…I don't know weather I should wake him up or risk one of the others…" The boy thought to himself, pausing at the door. "To hell with it, Ken-kun's usually the safest to be around in the mornings, and he should be feeling better." And thus, Omi opened the door. His next noise reverberated through out the house  
  
"Aya-Kun! Youji-Kun! Get over here now! Ken-kun is GONE!"  
  
Omi was practically pushed over by his teammates as they crowded around the desolate room's doorway. Aya went forward, intending to close the window, but noticed the hole that had been cut.  
  
"Damn it!" he swore vhemitaly, "I knew I heard something last night…" this last bit was said quietly and remorsefully.  
  
"Whaa?" Drawled Youji, trying to hid the fact that he was getting concerned.  
  
The calm and collected leader of their team clarified. "The walls are thin, I thought I heard some noise from in here, but I thought I was dreaming and went back to sleep." The two other's thought they could detect a note of covered up guilt in Aya's tone. He was quiet for a moment, then snapped into Abyssinian mode, which was real scary to see happen suddenly.  
  
"Omi, Youji, get ready, We're going hunting."  
  
Across the city, in poshish house in a nice neighborhood, the four members of the supposedly disbanded rivals of Weiss, Shwarz, dwelled. After they had broken off and completely incinerate Este, the four extremely different boys stayed together. Afterall, what else could they do?  
  
Brad sat alone, heh, as usual in his study, causally leafing through some plans. To survive, he arranged meetings for odd jobs. Hey, it wasn't perfect, but it brought in money and food and such. And believe me, they needed a lot of that. The ebony haired man sighed and put down the papers, feeling the first warning pang of the headache that usually pre-ceeded one of his visions, letting it come in its own time for once. He nearly fell out of his chair after it passed.  
  
"Damn it!" Brad stood, and went in search of his colleagues.  
  
The American found his German teammate, Schuldrich first, lounged lazily across the sofa in the living room. Looking for all the world to have grown there. The telepath looked up at his cold seeming leader and said. "Yo Braddy-chan, what's shaken?"  
  
Brad growled, he hated it when Schuldrich called him that. "For the nth time, don't call me Braddy-chan. Anyway," he smirked, adjusting his ever- present wire rimmed glasses, "The kitties seem to have a problem that would be in our best interest to help them out with."  
  
"Why Braddy-chan, developing a soft spot? Why should we help Weiss out anyway? I mean, what have they ever done for us?"  
  
"Provided entertainment and most of our jobs." Came the caustic answer to Schuldrich's casualness.  
  
The man with the flame-coloured hair huffed poutingly. "Fine, fine, what do we have to do?"  
  
"Well, at least that's easily answered," Brad sighed, sitting down, "We have to find out where Kriketer has taken Siberian."  
  
This certainly got Schuldrich's attention. "Kricketer?!"  
  
"Yes, apparently they're into something's deeper then we anticipated."  
  
"Why the hell would they take away their own assassin?"  
  
"Simple, he's a werewolf and they've been hunting for him for years." 


	13. Breaking the Silence

That afternoon brought Manx to the mission room beneath the flower shop that served as Weiss's cover. Omi stood next to her, explaining what had happened.  
  
"..And so I opened the door and no one was there, at first I thought that he had gotten up and gone out already, but then I remembered how he had been the night before, thus I realized, Ken was go—" the boy was interrupted by Manx.  
  
"Yes, yes," she said, placating him rushedly. "He's been reassigned. His replacement will be here tomorrow or the day after." This expectedly brought shock to all.  
  
"WHAAAAAT??!!" came the unanimous reply.  
  
Aya cut in, regaining his self-composure.  
  
"Why were we not informed of this?" he asked, keeping his face and eyes ice cold and unreadable, underneath, growing suspicion ate away at him.  
  
Manx waved a hand vaguely. "It was a rather sudden change…." All eyes were boring into her, leaving the red headed women slightly nervous. "Look, I know you aren't happy about it but there's nothing I can do about it. I have to go. Your next mission will come soon." And with that, she left.  
  
Youji glanced at his teammates. "I dunno about you guys, and maybe this is old bad habits kicking in… but Manx was acting awfully suspicious…"  
  
"I agree." Rumbled Aya contemplatively. "She knows something, something that she's not telling us. Omi, see what you can dig up."  
  
"Hai!" was all that came from the kid as he scrambled to do the Katana user's bidding.  
  
  
  
Brad looked down at Nagi, who was typing away at the computer. Adjusting his glasses, he asked, "Are you sure that information is accurate?"  
  
The Japanese boy sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair and grated out in annoyence.  
  
"For the last time Crawford, im sure!"  
  
"Nagi…"  
  
Nagi backed down, looking towards the ground appologeticaly but before he could say anything else Brad interupted.  
  
"Calm down Nagi. I know your tierd, but this is very important. Just make sure the kitten weiss gets this, alright?"  
  
"Alright." Came the soft reply as the telekentic got back to work.  
  
  
  
Darkness, like the very blackest moon and starless night surrounded Ken as he awoke. Blinking didn't help, but as he awoke, he became aware of a very heavy and solid weight on his wrist. The still groggy boy sat up off the cold surface he was laying on, everything was so dark.  
  
"Where am I?" Ken whimperd, if only to break the silence of the room.  
  
"Where is every body? Is anyone there?" nothing, no voices, no echo's, no nothing greated his ears.  
  
"Someone…." His voice broke  
  
"ANYONE!!!" he wailed.  
  
Then silence was forever broken by soft sobbing, as the poor boy realized that he was totally alone in the darkness.  
  
  
  
0.o hey every one! Kyri here! I just wanted to thank you all for all the support ive recived…^^; 


	14. Because I Said So

Im soooooo sorry for the delay!! School and life conspirer against me, its not faaaaaiirrrrr!!!! *cries*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi rubbed his eyes, sitting tiredly, hunched over at the computer, the flickering lights making his head hurt.  
  
"Damn, I'm getting no where, I don't even know where to start looking!" He whined, frustration making him snappish. Then his eyes got wide as he found what he was looking for. Typing madly, he explored it.  
  
  
  
Nagi peered as his computer, watching the download take place. He had taken care, at his leaders orders, to make sure that Weiss had no idea that their former rivals were helping them, much less still alive. No, it was all anonymous.  
  
"Hmm, you know, the more I look at some of kricketers more hidden files, the more I realize that it was almost like Este, collecting ~special~ people, but, they went more for the physical stuff, like werewolves, and vampires, and were more into killing them then to using them." This brought a sigh. "Oh well, it's not my concern at the moment." Then he got up, cracking his back, and walked out of the room to say that his job was done.  
  
Nagi found the American man again alone in his study.  
  
"Crawford? Omi has the files now. Was there something else that you wanted to me to do?" Crawford started at the sound of his name, as he had been lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"No, Nagi, that's fine. Go get some rest, alright?" He said, running his hands through his hair slightly. The boy nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the other man once again to himself.  
  
Once Nagi had left, Brad shook his head, the next thing that needed to be done was going to involve Schuldrich, and he knew for sure that it was not going to be a pleasant experience. For either of them. For Brad it was because he had to ask it, and for Schuldrich, well…. Lets just say it was going to be rather, ok, fine, it was gonna be unpleasant.  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!??!!" Shrieked the German when he found out.  
  
"When the time comes, I want you to cause Ken to force shift." Said Brad very calmly, but keeping his distance from the upset man. Nagi looked over at the last of their little group, Farfarello. While every one agreed that the man was insane, the boy never did really mind him, and even found the scarred man to be good company…after he had taken his meds of course. Nagi leaned over and whispered in Farfarello's ear.  
  
"What's he mean by force shift?" he asked curiously. Farfarello just blinked on of his golden eyes and said softly.  
  
"It's when a werewolf changes his form with out the help of the full moon. It usually takes a little goading."  
  
"Oooooh….ok." Nagi said, understanding what was implied in that. But back to the more interesting conversation.  
  
"Oh so basicaly you want me to make him go insane and morph, ne? Fuunnnn….." The red haired man said sarcasticaly.  
  
"I thought you liked screwing with peoples minds." Crawford shot back, normaly he wouldn't have botherd but he was tierd.  
  
"Well duh but what if I get caught in it?" There came the fatal question. This is what Crawford had been dreading.  
  
"You will be…" he said quietly, then louder he spoke. "That's why I'm "Brorrowing" some of Farfarello's seditives."  
  
"Give me one damn good reason why I should do this!" Schuldrich spat, though he saw this battle was rapidly getting lost. Crawford looked him straight in the eye, bringing up all his icical, stick shoved waaaaay to far up his ass, leadering skills, compleat with evil smirk and the flashing glasses ™ and said, in his most dangerous voice,  
  
"Because I said so." 


	15. Poor Baby...

Aya and Youji eagerly peered over the excited Omi's shoulder as he happily explained what he had just found. The two guys had to work not to wince at the poor kids over exuberance.  
  
"So! I was looking around in some of Kricketer's old files, and this came up. It's a mission report written about 15 years ago about a clan of werewolves they had exterminated, called the Chairoi Ookami clan (according to a friend of mine, that means basically the Brown Wolf clan, but I'm not totally sure.) It says that it successfully killed all of them, except when they took they're final count, one of the cubs was missing with no trace. They've searched, but haven't had much luck."  
  
"You know…." Youji broken in with a thoughtful look, "If that happened 15 years ago, and its actually Ken they are talking about, that would make him about…oh, 4 at the time, ne?"  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
"Poor kid. But, he's always talked about the Hidaka's as his family, what he'll say of them that is." Omi said, brushing his shaggy blonde locks out of his face. "I've been looking the report over, and I've found that its been reactivated with some new information."  
  
"Ah the wonders of the computer world…." Drawled the jade-eyed man, sitting down on the couch. "What does that tell us?"  
  
"It tells us that they have the missing cub. Which we are assuming is Ken, he's actually still in the facility here in Tokyo, but…"  
  
"But what Omi?" Aya asked, speaking for the first time in this conversation.  
  
"Its heavily guarded, we're gonna need a lot of luck for this…." Omi said wearily.  
  
"There's no such thing as luck, just good planning." Answered the violet- eyed leader.  
  
  
  
Time had passed for Ken in his dark little cell, though he wasn't exactly sure about how much, for there was no way to tell. He cried out a little when the door suddenly opened, sending a spear of light directly into his vision. A familiar voice made the poor brunette giddy with relief.  
  
"Hey Ken." It was Manx.  
  
"Manx!" the beleaguered boy cried happily, trying to run forward to her, but only to be stoped by his shackled and chained wrists. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
The woman sighed and walked over to him, setting down a tray of food. Then she took a step back. Needless to say, Ken was incredibly confused.  
  
"Manx….? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ken, that things must go this way. I honestly wish I could do something about this."  
  
"Wha…what?"  
  
Manx didn't answer as she turned her back, leaving the room. The door closed, once again leaving Ken Hidaka lost, alone and confused, buried in the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Shwarz house hold…  
  
"Brraaaaaaaaaadddddddllllllllyyyyyyy…" came a whiny nasal voice, just perfect for interrupting deep thought. Crawford sighed, turning his swivel computer chair around to face Schuldrich.  
  
"Oh what is it now?!" he demanded, annoyed at being brought back to the real world from his vision induced thoughts.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"…."  
  
"Umm….ill be going now…" the german said nervously as he saw his leader was quiet close to the snapping point. Way beyond being able to tolerate him just coming in to be annoying and say hi. The sight of Brad reaching quiet obviously for his beloved Magnum sent the telepath racing from the room. Brad snickered.  
  
"Mwhahaha!" 


	16. Making Preparations

Things were going along smoothly, Omi had found a fatal weakness in the Krickter facility where they were holding Ken. Something along the lines of the security field, but the two older members didn't understand Omi's techno babble, and the smaller blonde couldn't figure out how to put it into layman's terms. However, he could make up a mission plan with it that they all could follow with reasonable ease. It was almost time.  
  
In the Shwarz house, other preparations were being made…or rather, dictated.  
  
" Its almost time, Nagi, you and Farfarello are going to retreat to our safe house down town when this goes into motion. I don't want you anywhere near here until I call you back." Said Crawford, gazing levelly at the two said members of his odd family. Nagi sat on the couch, with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Why? What about you and Schuldrich?" he asked, concerned. He looked to his companion, Farfarello, who was standing silently, leaning against the wall, his one eye blazing impassively.  
  
"I'm staying here, as is Schuldrich. For this I would prefer him in surroundings where I can control him and not have to worry about you two."  
  
A new voice broke into the conversation.  
  
"Hey! Its not polite to talk about me as if I'm not here…." Schuldrich pouted. "Besides, who said you can control me, ne?" This last comment was made with a leer and a suggestive tone of voice, which of course, Crawford ignored studiously.  
  
" As I was saying," the man said, pushing up his glasses in an unconscious gesture of annoyance, "I have the strongest shields to protect myself from him when he goes out of control. If I truly had my way about this, we wouldn't even have to do this at all, but we do. So do what I say and it will go over fine. Now, Weiss is going to make their move tonight, you two had better get going. Don't forget what's left of Farfarello's medication. I've already taken what I need from the stock pile."  
  
Nagi opened his mouth to protest. He didn't know what was going to happen and he was worried. He may have been an antisocial boy, but he did care about his teammates. However, the look that Crawford gave him told him one thing. That he was just going to have to trust him. And trust him he shall. Thus, they left. Leaving the two older males alone with each other.  
  
"Damn it Brad! You're being so secretive about this!" The telepath hissed, annoyed that he couldn't just go into Crawford's head and pry out what information he wanted. That was because the man did have extrodinarialy strong shields, weather this was due to being a precog, Schuldrich didn't know, but it was true that Brad wasn't boasting when he had made that statement. This, the German knew well.  
  
Ken paced restlessly around his dark cell as far as the chains would allow, trying to keep his nervousness from destroying him completely. The soccer player had never liked the dark, its brooding depths reminding him of painful feelings, coupled with memories that he could never really remember. Something within himself told him that he should be grateful for that. Earlier, Manx had come back, telling him that his team had been briefed that he had been transferred to an another group, so he really shouldn't expect any one to come looking for him at all. But against all odds, he hopped. He hopped that some one out there would take enough pity on him and let him out…This was all to much like being a caged animal left forgotten in an abandoned zoo or circus, waiting for its people to come back. Ken held back a sniffle as he walked; banishing despair deep down so hope could shine through. Some one would come for him. Someone would.  
  
  
  
For all groups, the night fast approached, bringing with it its promise's of success or perish in the attempt. It was as simple as that. 


	17. Rememberence

Night fell; its innocent ongoing's masking the inner workings of its depths…  
  
The Weiss members were all in position around the Kricketer base, near the guard station that was currently experiencing minor technical malfunctions. All it had were human guards at this point. Both were distracted. A fatal error as they were soon to find out.  
  
There were two of them. Lean, good-looking non-discript operatives, relatively young, but you couldn't let that fool you. Youth was no indication of ability. Omi threw two of his darts, both laden with potent knock out formulas. The Weiss kitties decided that they actually didn't want to kill any of the agents unless they had to. After all, those men were only following orders. The two went down quickly, leaving a whole open for the determined team. They filtered in.  
  
It was entirely too quiet inside the main building, Aya thought to himself, glancing around cautiously. He signaled for the other two to spread out, as they only had a general location that they knew Ken was being held in. However, before they could get very far, the lights clicked on. Youji, Omi and Aya froze, looking up at the emotionless Manx, standing atop the catwalk.  
  
"I thought you would show up. I was hoping you wouldn't…however…If this is the way things have turned out, this is the way things must be. I truly regret having to do this… you four were our best team, but we can not afford to have this interrupted…I am afraid this is the end of the line for you Weiss." She bowed her head, and waved her hand in a languid gesture, all of the hidden security army of Kricketer popped out of hiding. Weiss was in for it now. The battle began.  
  
"Its begun." Came the solemn statement from Crawford as he paced around the chair Schuldrich was currently slouching in. " You do know what to do, right?" he added as a concerned after thought. The telepath snorted.  
  
"Of course I know what I'm doing! Now shut up and let me get to work." He snapped, closing his eyes. Crawford settled down on the other side of the room, mixing up the sedatives that were soon to be sorely needed.  
  
Schuldrich let his mind wander; searching for the particular pattern that signified Hidaka Ken. To him, the brunette brought to mind wind sweped fields, over grown ruins, and the piano music of Fur Elise. Dark, yet soothing at the same time. It didn't take long to find that particular signature, as it was being broadcast rather loudly, due to fear and confusion. Grinning, Schuldrich slipped in to Ken's inner mind, searching for the trigger for his force shift.  
  
"Yo Kenken, seem to have gotten your self into a stop of trouble, ne?" Schuldrich snickered, his telepathy carrying across all his amusement at the poor boys predicament. He could almost feel Ken start at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"What the hell????!!!" Came the jumpy reply "Schuldrich??" Ken thought disbelivingly. He and his team had thought all of the Shwarz members to be dead after they're last encounter. Well, apparently they had been wrong.  
  
"Hey now, no need to get all freaked. I am actually here to help you. For once."  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that." Ken thought back, rapidly getting used to the intrusion. Actually, he was kinda glad for the company, even if it was Schuldrich who was probably digging around for secrets about Weiss or what ever. The German sighed at this and kept rooting around, beginning to despair that he would find anything at all and he would have to work extra hard, when he found it. A simple dark place that signified buried deep memories. The pitchness of it convinced him it was a painful one. He doubted Ken even consciously remembered what it was. So, he dove in, dragging his target down with him, immersed in the memories cold, cold waters.  
  
~~~Memory Flash Backish Mode~~~~~~  
  
Ken looked around, startled. Every thing in his sight had changed. It was still dark, but it seemed as if he was a ghost, looking on into someone else's life. There were tree's everywhere, their shapes slightly transparent but opaque enough to block out any light that the moon or the stars could have shed. He froze and watched with horror as 3 figures emerged from the bushes beside him, their story unfolding.  
  
(This switches to the memory point of view)  
  
The cub could feel his mother's heart pounding from extersion as he huddled close as they ran alongside his father. Their entire pack was gone, exterminated by a faceless army, who hunted them down because there were werewolves, and deemed a danger. The boy cub whimpered in fear and confusion. The Chairoi Ookami was a peaceful clan, content to hunt wild animals and make friends with their fully human neighbors. They hadn't done anything to warrant such a slaughter. The three runners (in their human forms) came to a house in a slightly residentualized park. His mother banged on the door loudly.  
  
The door was opened by an average looking man who looked on in surprise when he saw who it was.  
  
"Chairoi-san! What's wrong?" he asked taking in the frantic state of the three people. The mother held out the boy.  
  
"Hidaka-san, please, take Ken, they've found us…he's the only cub we could save...please, will you take care of him for a while?" She pleaded heartrendingly. Hidaka nodded, taking the boy from her.  
  
"Momma momma!!" he cried, squirming to be out of the mans grasp but failing miserably. The woman sighed and leaned close to her cub.  
  
"Don't worry Ken…ill come back for you…we'll come back, just stay with Hidaka-san and his wife for a little while, ok?" She said, summoning a reassuring smile to her pale face. The boy nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Ok momma…. Come back soon…" The woman nodded as she and her mate turned from the house, their eyes already taking on the feral gleam of the force shift. Off they ran, forming the perfect hunters that they were, out to avenge their clan. Hidaka closed the door as shots rang out, silencing the eerie howls.  
  
Two days later the Hidaka's moved to Tokyo with their new son, Ken.  
  
~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
Ken's eyes snapped open; he had recognized the uniforms of the hunters. They were Kricketer agents. This was too much. He had been betrayed to many times, and for the first time, he and his beast half wanted one and the same, blood. Vengeance. His former employers had killed one pack of his, and he was not going to let them kill his new one. And so he shifted, glorying in the change that had caused him pain until now. With a mighty roar, the werewolf pulled the chains that bound him out of the wall, eyes completely glazed over, the creature burst out of the room. Like a trained phsyco against kindergartners, he was upon all whom stood in his way of saving his beloved pack…the one he could finally help this time. 


	18. The Battle

Meanwhile….  
  
Brad tensed as he saw the signs of Schuldrich coming out of it. He held the syringe close to the red head. You see, he had to time this quite carefully. Too soon and Schuldrich would still wake up rather psychotic, too late and he wouldn't have a chance to sedate the telepath at all. "Well, " he thought as he took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing…"  
  
Schuldrich's eyes snapped open, revealing an unearthly glow behind their normal jade green colour. The American could feel the telepath banging away at his shields as he rose. Crawford lunged, managing to be only the tinniest fraction of a second too late. The other man had brought about his arm and smacked the syringe out of Brad's hand with bruising force. Schuldrich growled, a sound which the hairs on the back of the pre-cog's neck to prickle involuntarily. Swallowing his sudden uneasy, he lunged forward, going for the precious dropped object, only to be met with the telepath who was going to stop him. Just for the record, he was very glad that Schuldrich was normally on their side.  
  
Their fight ranged all over the room, knocking over furniture and lamps. Hell, they even crashed into the dresser mirror. Brad was still smarting from that, glass shards hurt. However, he had to keep trying. The whole household's sanity depended on it. Finally, he came up with a desperate ploy. He chalked the sheer recklessness of it to being at the end of ones rope. Exhausted physically from all the fighting and dodging, and mentally from blocking the telepathic attacks all the time. It was getting to be so much that even his shields were beginning to crack.  
  
The next time he got hold of the syringe, he stood up by the wall. He just stood there, arms wide open to receive the attack. The beast that was in control of Schuldrich probably knew it was a trap, but it charged anyway, right smack dab in the middle. Brad closed his outstretched arms as he was slammed against the wall and jammed the needle straight into the flame haird man's back where the sedative took quick effect. Sliding them both down to the floor, he paged Nagi's beeper, telling the boy and his companion that they could come home now. Then the ebony haired man closed his eyes, passing out from exhaustion; it had been a long night. For the both of them.  
  
  
  
Even surrounded, Weiss was a formidable foe, as the Krickter troops were finding out to their chagrin. The three men were fighting so hard, that they didn't hear the screaming from the other rooms until it was upon them.  
  
Aya whirled at the sound of a loud crash behind him. He thought it was the agents bringing out some new weapon to use against what was left of his group. His mouth was set in a thin, hard line of determination, do or die. His eyes widened as he beheld the beast.  
  
"My god…." Was all he could say as the werewolf tore through the agents like a super heated knife through butter, or super heated claws through flesh. Blood covered the creature from muzzle to hind claw, and then Aya got a good look at its eyes. Instead of the solid colour they had been the first time he saw the thing, they were like amber glass superimposed over the normal eye of the boy that dwelled within. This could only mean one thing, the Katana wielder concluded, was that Ken was at least in semi control, but on an unstoppable killing spree.  
  
Howls and growls filled the room, they were almost enough to cover up the gunshots and the screams from the fallen wounded. There was no stopping the beast now. So deep it was in its bloodlust, that any wound it received, well, received no notice. It was an absolute bloodbath. All the other Weiss members could do was stand back, knowing that if they interfered they might be caught up in it as well, and that would be disastrous. And so, Ken, werewolf and last of the Chairoi Ookami clan raged on in his vengeance for his past and present packs. 


	19. Aftermath

An eerie silence permeated through out the building. After being used to all the noise, the three assassins found the silence very sudden. It was a silence that could either drown or enhance any small sound that unluckily happened to occur during it. It was a cold, dark, oppressive lack of all stimulus sound.  
  
They looked around; using what minimal light that shone from the shattered bulbs threw to the ground. Shadows were everywhere, highlighting the fallen bodies and damaged equipment. Thankfully, it hid the fact that the walls had been literally stained red. All but one dark lump is still, and that one was just barely moving.  
  
Aya stalked forward when he was sure it was safer for him to do so. Ken was still in werewolf from, eyes closed and breathing was ragged from exhaustion and just felt pain from all the wounds he hadn't noticed before. The red head sighed and gently rubbed the ruff of fur around the beast's neck. The muscles beneath his black gloved hand shifted as it opened its eyes. Again, Aya saw the strange overlapping effect.  
  
"Hmm…they must both be there then…" he mused to himself, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do next, those strange eyes, looking so out of place, like a small puppy, but with the body and power of a full grown mad beast. The contrasts, he couldn't help thinking, were a little bit frightening.  
  
"It's over…" he said quietly, watching Ken's ears pick up at the sound of his voice. The werewolf's muzzle came up, and nuzzled his hand softly with a quiet whimper. Aya gazed at him for a moment and then said.  
  
"Come on, let's go home."  
  
  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
Nagi and Farfarello walked into their home's door about half an hour after receiving the 'all clear' page from Brad. This was one time when Farfie had been aloud to drive since poor lil Nagi was still obviously too young, he thought with a scowl. This was the last time that he, the almighty Nagi Naoe was going to let him self be caught in traffic while Farfie was driving, his friend liked to sing in the car. Not that he had a bad voice, on the contrary, Nagi thought he sounded good. However, the psychopath also liked songs that were heavy on the techno. Like techno remix to the 'Phantom of the Opera'. This made the small dark haired boy shudder with repressed horror. He much preferred the classical version.  
  
Opening the door, Nagi causiously peered around the hall way, looking for any sign that this might be a trap, seeing that it was safe for the moment, he entered, with Farfarello following close behind as back up. Finding the living room in shambles, his dark eyes followed the path of destruction to the two sleeping males. He looked back and was amused to see Farfie grinning.  
  
"What's so grinable?" the boy asked his companion as he absently set about straightening up the destroyed room. The golden eyed man only pointed over to the farthest corner with an amused snort. Nagi, being the courious lil bugger that he is, obediently turned to look. His dark eyes widened.  
  
"Whaaa! They're sooo cute!!" he squeaked before he could stop himself and put on a calm, collected, and non-fangirlish façade. Still, Nagi couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. The almighty leader and the sadistic mind raider curled up in each other's arms like a pair of teddy bears with the Velcro paws.  
  
I suppose you could say that image was true. Neither Crawford nor Schuldrich had moved to where they had fallen after the American had sedated his counterpart and fell with him to the floor. What Crawford hadn't realized was that he had kept his hold on the German. Nagi figured those two were in for a rather rude awakening. However, for now, he had to concentrate on getting the trashed room cleaned up.  
  
Damn it was useful being a telekinetic sometimes. 


	20. Consequences

It had been a long night for Weiss. Since killing off their employers made it dangerous to go back to the shop, they had had to rent a hotel room for the time being. Luckily, sheer exhaustion had made Ken fade back to his human form. People had given them weird looks as they saw the four people come in, one being carried tenderly in the scowling ones arms, however, a wad of cash prevented the owner from saying too much about it. They had been directed to this two-bed room, so they would each have to share. Of course Youji and Omi had seen the maniacal glint in Aya's eyes and elected that they could share with each other.  
  
The two blondes had gone down to the seedy restaurant attached to the building to grab everyone some dinner, while Aya paced restlessly back and forth by the bed they had laid the now catamouse boy down on. Oh how he wanted his friend to awaken, or at least make a noise…  
  
A pained whimper brought the pacer back to reality and skittering to the hurt boy's bedside. Aya looked down as Ken groggily tried to become more aware. The leader sighed as he watched the shifting mass of flesh and bandages, wincing in sympathy as he could only guess at how much the boys injury's pained him. He wished he could gather and cradle the younger member of Weiss safely in his arms, telling him that everything was going to be all right, and not be totally lying through his teeth. Leaning over, the marble skinned man watched dozy brown eyes flicker open.  
  
Dark…to gray, too blurry colour is what greeted the suffering Ken's eyes as he struggled to wake up. At first there was silence, but gradually, a harsh sound started to grate on his still slightly sensitive ears. Screaming. His eyes shot open as the events of last night burst into horrifying clarity. He felt hands go around him, and he struggled, panicking.  
  
Aya was startled when Ken curled up into an instinctive ball, hands held tightly over his ears and eyes shut tight, with barely contained noises of fear rumbling in his throat. The older man gathered the other up, attempting to calm him. He hung on during Ken's wild struggles, calling his name over and over, trying to get through the haze he knew the boy was in.  
  
Ken could only stare in horror at the scene that kept unfolding before him, he had slaughtered them…every last one…through the noise, he heard his name being dimly called. Clinging to the sound, he was pulled back to reality to be confronted by an extremely worried violet gaze.  
  
"A—Aya..?" he croaked, his throat dry and sore, making his voice harsh and raspy.  
  
"Aa, I'm here Ken." Aya responded softly, shifting so that they were both comfortable, him leaning up against the headboard with the brunette pulled up against him, locking in a protective embrace. Ken shivered; not sure which of the two reality's he was experiencing was the correct one. He kept flicking back and forth, torn between the too as Aya tried to keep him in his reality.  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhilllllleeeeeeeee!!!!~~~~~~  
  
Schuldrich yawned and opened his eyes, wondering why the hell his neck was so damn sore. Through the haze in his head, he heard a rhythmic 'thump, thump, thump' sounding over and over again. The German pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What the hell…." He groaned sleepily, as the tranq's effects hadn't completely worn off yet. He looked over and his jade eyes widened.  
  
"I say again, What The Hell!!???" was his shocked reaction when he saw exactly where he was. Where Crawford had pulled him down and the two other members had left him. Leaning against the icy leader man himself, Brad.  
  
At the yell, the pre-cog's eyes flickered open to stare, slightly uncomprehendingly back at the telepath.  
  
"Huh…?" was the so intelligent response to a poke. Once he got over the shock, the man of the flame hair made a startling observation; Crawford was cute when he was hazy. He grinned/leered and poked the other man again.  
  
"Trying to cop a feel Bradykins? I didn't know you cared." He squealed happily, but mischief sang out from his dark green eyes. Brad blinked, and looked him up and down, seeing exactly how they were positioned.  
  
"AAAAAACCKKKK!!!!!!"  
  
Schuldrich snickered; it was so much fun to annoy the American, but this was many betters then his usual game. 


End file.
